


A light in the darkness

by little_machine



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Huntercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_machine/pseuds/little_machine
Summary: Lena and Helena used to date until fate had other plans for them. Helena ends up meeting Lena a few years later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this mainly for me but I havent been feeling inspired lately so I thought I would post the first chapter or the first two chapters and see how it goes.
> 
> Have fun reading I guess? :>

They say that when you love someone with all of your heart. that person never leaves you and the distance between you means nothing. In Helena’s case that was absolutely true.

There she sat at her desk. Her father had just passed away. she had inherited all of his business and decided that her father’s company, her company, will be nothing but a force for good.

She have been going on business trips all over the world to make sure that she was introduced to everyone and that the business was running according to plan.

one destination left.

National city.

Not only will National city be her the home of the largest branch of her company, Bertinelli Construction, but also the home of the most important person to her, Lena luthor.

her thumb ran along the letters on her ticket. She will be seeing Lena again. that brought a smile to her face but it also made her stomach flip. the last time she saw lena the two had ended their four years relationship so that Lena can travel and attend to her brother’s company. She understood that. After all Lilian was never a fan of her’s and with the company in need of someone to look over it Lilian made Lena choose between Helena and the company along with all the good work that Lena can accomplish at L-corp. Helena on the other hand was forced to stay put. She was offered the choice: She can follow Lena and end up penniless because her father didn’t like Lena and her family or stay put and wait for something to change.

“I don’t need the money. I can drop it all. for you I would” she whispered against Lena’s lips.

Eyes locked with one another. tears streamed down their cheeks.

“Don’t be stupid. If its meant to be maybe we will find our way back to one another” whispered Lena back as she planted kisses against Helena’s palm.

The brunette couldn’t afford to overthink it all. She sighed and stashed her tickets into her bag, slung that back over her shoulder and called it a night.

Tomorrow, she was going to be in National city.

====

The plane landed in National city by midnight. Helena’s assistant booked her a suite at the best hotel that National city had to offer until the brunette found the time to get her own house or apartment whichever she saw fit by then.

She stepped into the shower. her tired muscles relaxed by the hot water that poured over them. Her mind ran possible ways to get her father’s company from whatever shady business he did into a better company that will hopefully help people instead.

Wrapped into a fluffy robe Helena found her way to bed finally. she slipped under the covers and for once she relaxed. a thought suddenly appeared in her mind.

Somewhere around the city. Lena lay asleep in her own bed. was she alone? did she find someone else? the thought tugged at Helena’s heart. she closed her eyes tighter and tried to fall asleep instead.

=======

Sprawled in bed the brunette grunted when her phone buzzed so loudly next to her. Her hand grabbed the phone and pressed it against her ear.

“Miss Bertinelli? you have a meeting in half an hour. I was just checking if you were awake?” the cheerful voice of her assistant chipped at her.

“Im up” she grunted.

fifteen minutes later the brunette had managed to change into something more business appropriate and met with her assistant who waited for her downstairs at the lobby.

Land marks flashed by on their way to the meeting. huh a supergirl statue? she smiled at the statue as the car pulled up next to a building.

A random building stared back at her. She grabbed her cup of coffee -provided to her by her assistant- and made her way into the building.

Nothing was out of the ordinary for her. big room, large table and many entitled white men. She pinched the bridge of her nose. This was going to be another one of those meetings. The door opened one more time as Helena was busy with the list of points she had written down when she was on the plane and soon after the chair next to her was occupied. She nonchalantly looked up expected to be greeted by another man except she was greeted back by those green eyes she fell in love with years ago.

Her breath hitched in her throat but before she could say anything the meeting had already started. the look on her face tho didn’t go unnoticed by the brunette next to her.

As if Lena could sense what she was about to say she turned slightly to her and whispered with a smile:

“Not now Len”

the brunette surpassed a smile. she tore her gaze from Lena to the man who started speaking.

Surprisingly the meeting didn’t take as long as Helena expected it to. The men around her started to scatter off to their next meetings. Once again she turned in her seat to the brunette who sat next to her.

Without a word she just sat there. Her arms rested on the chair. her hands linked.

“so miss Luthor what brings you here?” She  formality.

“the same thing that brought you here” Lena dropped her pen on the table before she turned to Helena and added with the same fake formality: “Miss Bertinelli”

“and here I thought you were stalking me” hand on her chest Helena faked being disappointed.

“oh fuck off” and there it was. Lena’s laughter. one of her favorite sounds ever.

It felt like no time had passed between the two of them. Helena took a moment to study Lena. Somehow the brunette before her grew more beautiful than the last time she saw her.

"So how have you been?" The softness of Helena's voice didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

"Work mainly" her hands busied themselves with the papers before her.

"All work and no fun?" She propped herself on the table and faced Lena.

"Helena" warned Lena with a smile.

"Lena" mocked Helena in the same tone.

The two were interrupted by Helena's assistant who reminded the brunette that she had a meeting scheduled in an hour and so.

The two shared a look and a little nod of the head.

"So I guess I will see you around then" said Helena as she stood up.

"You can always visit me at L-corp. I can show you around?" The enthusiasm in Lena's voice made her heart swell.

"Of course"

Helena gathered her things and finally was able to leave the brunette to head to her next appointment. Will them meeting around be a regular thing? Did Lena invite her to L-corp out of politeness or did she really want her there? Helena shook the thoughts off and got into the car.

It was a long day for the brunette as she went from one meeting to the other. One thing still one her mind: Lena.

======

It wasn't like Helena had planned this. No. She sat there in her leather suit. Crossbow in hand. Casually waiting for a murder or two to happen. This always helped her. She found peace in helping others. It didn't take long for her city to announce that the Huntress suddenly vanished from the city. Not to worry tho another hood will eventually raise up.

There she sat on the roof of a random building. Her face illuminated by the screen of her phone.

Lena luthor signs a new deal. Expands L-corp business to-

Her smile lit up her face. She was so proud of Lena and how she managed to turn L-corp around so effortlessly. She lowered her phone and looked up to the city instead. She wondered if there was more to their first meeting than just that. Was she still in love with Lena? a part of her agreed but the other part rejected the idea. What if Lena decided to move to another country all of the sudden? or if Lilian Came between them again? Helena’s thoughts were interrupted by a shriek near by. She pulled her mask over face and followed the source of the sound. She ran down the stairs while cursing herself over the fact that she just had to brood on the roof like every other vigilante out there. It took her a while but soon after she made it out of the building and almost near the source of the shriek.

it seemed like some sort of robbery? A man in a hoodie was pointing a gun at a woman. the woman however didn’t look fazed by it. fazed or not the Huntress was there to save the day.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” was her opening statement. Helena liked to make an entrance. it helped distract the thugs and made it easier to aim as the morons would usually just sit there and listen to whatever she had to say.

“excuse me?” said the woman as she narrowed her eyes at the huntress.

 

Something was just not right. She pointed her crossbow at the man and did her best superhero expression:

“drop your gun and leave the lady alone” the lady who Helena referred to seemed have both hands on her hips. She did seem startled? agitated?

“its ok Winn. thank you for your help. I can take it from here” Said the woman before her before she took the gun away from him. wait what?

The man eventually went on his way leaving Helena alone with the woman.

 

“what is wrong with you” oh shit. She would recognize that tone anywhere.

The woman stepped out of the shadows and yes Helena definitely knew this one.

“excuse me ma’am. I read this whole thing wrong” she lowered her crossbow and was about to leave except the woman before her, Lena, punched her shoulder.

“dont ma’am me” she expressed in such a frustrated tone.

“I- Im not sure I understand“ Helena tried to sneak her way out of that situation subtly.

“Dont even try to pull this shit on me Helena” she pointed a finger at the brunette.

“oh shit” oh shit indeed.

oh Lena was seething, furious and pissed. Was that a bottle of water being thrown at Helena?. She dodged it animatedly.

“you’re the Huntress now?” She questioned the brunette.

“I uh.. how did you” Helena pointed to the mask on her face.

“oh don’t you dare” she seethed back.

“but the mask” Pouted Helena.

“Do you really think- you know what? whatever. go out there and do whatever. I don’t care” Lena waved Helena off.

The brunette’s first instinct was to reach out and hold Lena by the wrist.

“Lena wait” She pulled the brunette back so that she was facing her.

“You really seemed like you were in trouble and I heard a shriek and I just- I wanted to help” she explained in a hushed voice in hopes that it won’t get Lena more pissed at her than she already was.

“You could have gotten hurt!” Left Lena’s mouth so suddenly. It took Helena a few seconds to reply. She pulled Lena closer to her and finally said:

“ohh you care about me” she teased her fully knowing that it will change Lena’s mood to the better.

“oh fuck off” and it did. Lena’s giggle escaped her lips.

"And that shriek was Winn. He was super excited over the gun we have been working on. Its sort of a anti gravity gun" lena added.

 

Helena felt that it was appropriate to explain to Lena why she decided to wear the mask. She explained that the reason she wore the mask was because she always felt like her father had ruined so many lives with schemes. She wanted to help people. She wanted justice. The duo made it back to Lena’s apartment on foot since it was only a block away.

“we have supergirl here you know?” Said Lena as she pulled her jacket around her tighter. The weather bit at her cheeks.

“what you got the hots for her?” replied Helena so sarcastically in the most Helena way. She watched the brunette from the corner of her eye.

“what? no” she japed Helena with her elbow.  

“are you tho? you know. dating anyone” she added so quietly as if the lower her tone went the less likely Lena would notice the question.

“Not currently no. Are you?” she turned her head to look at Helena who walked besides her.

“besides that Victoria model? nah no one” Helena shoved her hands gently into her pockets.

“you are such a jerk”  Lena shook her head playfully at the reply.

 

Comfortable silence eventually engulfed them both as they made their way down the street and finally by Lena’s apartment. The brunette almost turned around and left only to be stopped by Lena’s soft voice.

“Hey. Be careful out there ok? don’t get killed”  she looked genuinely concerned.

“Im pretty sure-“

“Im serious Helena”

“okay serious. I will be more careful than usual”

“you’re an ass you know that?” she chuckled in disbelieve. Her arms wrapped around herself to keep her from the harsh weather.

“a hot one tho right?“ Helena barely had the chance to see Lena’s reaction because the brunette turned with her hands in the air, went inside and closed the door behind her.

a minute passed before  there was a knock on the door.

“you didn’t reply. Is it a hot one?” Said Helena as she squeezed her face through the little gap between her and Lena as soon as Lena opened the door.

“Len Im tired I really want to get something to eat and the just go to bed” She pleaded with a little smile. She knew Helena’s sense of humor and how she can make her laugh for days.

 

“I just wanted to wish you a good night tho. Have fun eating a bowl of kale” She pushed her face further in “Im joking ok stop pushing my face out”

“Hey Lee” Lena's hand gently retracted from Helena's face at the nickname.

“Good night” Helena could have sworn that she saw something in Lena’s eyes that moment.

“Good night to you too” she replied back so softly.

With that Helena finally pulled her face back from the door frame, turned back and left. Lena’s eyes followed her as she rested her face against the door frame.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting after meeting and the brunette could barely keep her eyes open. Whatever this man was on about really did not interest her. Maybe if there were pictures in his presentation? At least there will be something she can stare at rather than his face. She rested her tired face on her hand and wished this would go faster. Why did time go so slowly. Oh. Her trip to L-corp was next. No wonder time could barely budge.   
  
Helena's assistant stole a few glances at her every once in a while.   
  
"Are you ok Miss Bertinelli?" She whispered when Helena started smiling all of the sudden.   
  
"Hm? Oh no I'm fine" her eyes were fixated on the clock behind the man who gave the presentation.   
  
"Excited for something?" She whispered back. Helena physically turned to her with that big smile on her face. enthusiasm radiated from her.    
  
"Yeah Im supposed to meet Lena later at L-corp" her heart bet a little faster at the mention of the brunette.   
  
The meeting ended almost as soon as Helena's sentence ended and so she turned to get her things, pack her planner and leave for L-corp.  
  
\--  
  
The car finally came to a stop in front of L-corp's building. Helena's patience ran thin. She wanted to be out of that car and in Lena's office. Her little feet padded up the stairs and in no time she made it into the reception.   
  
"Hello. I have an appointment with Lena luthor" she quietly told the woman before her.  
  
The woman asked Helena for her name and phoned in to make sure that the appointment was indeed pencilled down.    
  
She looked up at Helena, phone in hand and nodded a few times before she hung up.   
  
"Ms Luthor said that you are no longer welcomed here at L-corp" she gently expressed in the most polite way possible.   
  
The brunette's heart shattered. Her mind raced so fast she couldn't really think. She laid on hand on the table before her to steady herself.   
  
"What do you mean no longer welcome?" She asked in hopes that maybe she misunderstood what was said to her.   
  
"Ms Luthor told me to tell you that. She doesn't want to see you. I'm sorry"   
  
Heart beating painfully fast Helena decided to go back to her car and rethink every single interaction she had with Lena for the past two days. She came to the realization that maybe Lena was overwhelmed by Helena's sudden appearance at National city. She sat there with her head resting on her hands. She tried to calm down. Should she barge into Lena's office? What if Lena really needed her space tho that wouldn't have been fair to the brunette. With that Helena decided to give Lena some time to think this matter through. Maybe it was time for her to focus her energy on her work instead.     
  
A week passed and Lena was still nowhere to be seen. There was a meeting where she was supposed to show up only for her assistant to be there to collect notes instead. Things felt terribly wrong for some reason. A horrible feeling spread through Helena's chest. She sighed and decided to text Lena after the meeting. If she did do something to push her away then she would love to apologize for whatever it is that she did and made up.   
  
Two hours later Helena sent that text:  
  
_"Hey. I don't mean to overwhelm you but did I do anything that upset you?"  
_  
Sure enough a few minutes later a reply was sent back:  
  
_"For the past two day I felt suffocated and I would prefer it if you gave me some space"_  
  
Helena's eyebrows arched. If that was what she wanted then that was what she was going to get. Helena's features suddenly stiffened. She slipped her phone into her bag and decided to skip the next meeting.   
  
Two weeks after the fact. It was a boring evening. She flipped through channels and then flipped back. She spent her mornings as Helena bertinelli and her nights as the huntress for the past two weeks. Who needed a Luthor anyway. She looked down at her watch. It was past 5pm. She groaned at it. She was supposed to be at a fundraiser by 6pm. She popped a few grapes into her mouth and chewed on them frustratingly before she tossed the remote to the side and decided to get ready for the fundraiser instead.   
  
An hour later she was ready to kill. With her looks that is. A navy blue dress hugged her curves. Her hair fell down on her shoulders so elegantly. She ran her hand through her hair a couple of times as she regarded herself in the mirror and when she was satisfied with it all she made the finger gun gestures to her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"You better get some action today" she mumbled to said reflection with a lazy wink.    
  
The building the fundraiser was being held at was crowded. The people there varied from investors, big company owners, consumers and so on. She finally arrived and was greeted by the sound of music as it blasted all the way out to the entrance. Helena liked that. At least she can maybe dance her frustrations out.   
  
Her heels clicked through the entrance and there they were. Swarms if people. Some mingled, some drank and some were dancing. Helena's little heart fluttered. She only needed to say hi to a few people here and there and that was it. She was free to dance her ass off for the rest of the evening.   
  
The brunette made her introductions. Went through the polite small talks and finally made it to the dance floor.   
  
_Lena. fucking. Luthor._  
  
Their eyes met. Suddenly the music faded out. All Helena could focus on was the way Lena laughed with the people who were around her. The moment her eyes shifted and met Helena's her expression changed. She looked disappointed. Maybe she was. What if she though that Helena was there to maybe try and invade that space she asked for. Helena decided to drain the glass of champagne she had and dance instead of over thinking about someone who clearly wanted nothing to do with her.   
  
The air felt thick to the brunette. Her worries slowly but surely melted away. Soon after her first dance she finally felt relaxed. Song after song and the dance floor was thriving and then it happened. Helena cursed her luck when the music slowed down to something more romantic. She zoned out for a few moments. Her eyes tracked the couples who danced slowly to the music. They all looked so elegant with their outfits and the way they moved. The brunette's eyes once again fell on Lena who stood across the room. She seemed to be interested on Helena's next move. Her expression was serious. Her left eyebrow arched. The brunette averted her eyes after a few seconds to find a lovely looking brunette who seemed like she was in desperate need of a partner to dance with.   
  
"Fuck this shit" she whispered under her breath before she approached said brunette.   
  
"Hey. Care for a dance?" She offered her hand which the brunette took in a split second.   
  
Her hand curled around the brunette's waist. Nicole, as she introduced herself. She was there with her father. Dragged into the fundraiser with the excuse of grooming her to handle the company in later years. The woman before her was a year or two younger than her.   
  
Her hand rested on the woman's waist. Their eyes were connected the whole time as they danced. She really did enjoy those few minutes with her. She was funny, charming and she eased the pain that bit at Helena's heart a few minutes ago. Sadly the song ended a few minutes after and Nicole eventually found her girlfriend and left with her. Not before she hugged Helena, thanked her for the lovely dance and whispered something in her ear. Grateful for the distraction Helena ticked her hair behind her ear with a smile as her eyes followed Nicole and her girlfriend as they left the event. Again without meaning to her eyes fell on Lena who seemed really furious. She stood exactly on the same spot Helena had noticed her on before. She didn't move one inch. Her eyes looked glassy somehow. Maybe all those years apart made it hard for Helena to decipher Lena's reactions. Frustration seeped through her once again. Lucky for her a waiter passed by with a tray full of champagne glasses. She grabbed herself one and drained it down while she maintained her eye contact with Lena. She rolled her eyes at Lena and headed to the closest door. That place and Lena's eyes suffocated the life out of her.   
  
Outside, the weather was refreshingly cold. She breathed in. Her hands rested on the concrete fence before her. The moment she breathed out and was almost close to calming down she was interrupted.   
  
"Honestly. I don't know how to deal with you anymore" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me?" Questioned Helena. Anger bubbled in chest slowly but steadily. 

"Im the one who needs to be dealt with?" She pointed at herself aggressively. 

A look of confusion took over Lena's face. 

"Why do you have that look on your face? After what you put me through for the past weeks you are the victim in this situation?" The hurt in Lena's tone was evident. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Helena's frustration peaked. Her voice broke mid sentence. 

"You banned me from your building. You told your assistant to tell me that you dont want to see me and then you told me that you wanted your space and that I was suffocating you and then you-" tears rolled down Helena's cheeks against her well. 

"I-... what are you talking about?" Lena slowly approached her. 

"Banned you from my building? I was the one who invited you. Why would I ban you?" Her furrowed eyebrows stared back at Helena. She looked genuinely confused. 

"I even sent you a long text about how I missed you and how those twos days have made me so happy. Why would I ask you for space when I wanted to spend all of my free time with you only for you to text me back that its not wise for us to be close to one another and that just because we had a fun conversation or two that doesn't mean that you are interested in me" Lena's tears streamed down her face. 

"I texted you about that ban thing and you told me that you needed space and that I was suffocating you I never got anything else from you" Helena explained with so much frustration again. 

"Len. I never got anything after your reply. You never sent me anything" lena pulled out her phone and showed Helena their text conversation. It was blank. 

"That's impossible" Helena whispered. 

"Who did you tell about us" Lena asked in a hushed voice. 

"No one. I didn't even pencil my meeting with you down on my planner or add it to my calender I didnt-" 

And then it hit her. 

Her assistant. 

"It must be my assistant" she was even more furious now. 

"I never banned you tho and I never got any messages from you beside that reply which means someone also tampered with my phone" Lena added. This felt familiar to them both. Them working together like they used to when they dated back then. 

"Lee" she met Lena's eyes as all of it made sense "does your mother know that I'm in National city now?" Lena's hand covered her mouth. 

"She did mention it right after I came back from our first meeting but I really didn't think much of it" 

"You know what that means right?" she asked calmly. 

"I have a mole at L-corp and you have one at your company" her hands found comfort as she held to Helena's hands. 

"How could they have manipulated us this good tho?" Wondered Helena loudly more to herself than to Lena. 

"I think that your assistant, my assistant and my mother are all working together. Your assistant handles your phone sometimes so does mine. They can send and delete whatever they want and neither of us would know about it" that did make sense to Helena. 

"I never sent that text lee" her voice hushed and calm. It made sense now and here they thought they both hated each other's guts. 

Her hand slowly and hesitantly cupped Lena's cheek. Her thumb ran smooth circles. She wiped her tears. 

"Next time. Break into my office if you don't see me for more than a day ok?" Joked Lena as a little choked laugh escaped her throat. 

"Next time I will" she pulled Lena close as her arms wrapped around the brunette. 

"I hated that. All of it. We did fight before but nothing felt this awful to me" Lena's eyes tracked Helena's movements. 

"Lena? lena?" A voice broke the two apart. They stood there awkwardly as they waited for the person who just barged in to say thier piece. 

"Oh here you are. Sam was looking for you" chuckled the brunette before them. 

"Alex" mentioned Lena so softly. A smile took over her features. 

"Alex, this is Helena. Helena, Alex" Helena and Alex shook hands and as if Alex could sense the tension she soon after left the two alone. Except they barely looked at one another before someone else barged in again. 

"Lena!" An overly excited voice made them both jump. 

"That's Kara" mention Lena to Helena. 

"Kara this is Helena" and Helena could have sworn she saw something that resembled a smirk on Kara's face. Like she knew who she was but was trying to be sneaky about it. 

"Oh.. Helena. Hello. Nice to finally meet you- I mean meet you. Its not like I have any idea who you are. I mean I do you are Helena Bertinelli but I mean its-... you know what? I think I heard alex. Im gonna go check on her. Nice to meet you" she laughed awkwardly and rushed inside. 

Helena's confused face turned to see Lena who chuckled at Kara's awkward introduction. 

"Lee! Alex told me you were out here" explained a tall brunette who barged in on them in a split second. 

"Sam. Whatever it is it can wait" Helena was busy looking at the brunette before her that she missed Lena as she silently gestured to Sam to beat it. 

"Ohh of course I got you" Sam threw Lena a not so subtle wink. Lena just stood there shaking her head. 

Helena's lips were pursed. She looked at the door they all barged in from. Narrowed her eyes and then looked at Lena again with a funny suspicious look.

"How many girlfriends do you have exactly?" 

"Girlfriends? They are my friends" the disrespect. Her genuine shock at the remark made Helena cackle. 

"Sure. Sure. Just friends. Have you seen them? I would date all of them" she waved her hand at Lena. 

"Len. Seriously. From the bottom of my heart" she covered her heart with both hands. A few seconds passed before she finally added:

"Fuck you" 

"You kiss your mom with that mouth?" Helena faked being so disgusted. 

"Jokes on you I don't actually kiss my mom at all" and just when Lena thought that she ended Helena for once. The brunette added:

"That's just sad" pouted Helena. 

"You are insufferable" she chuckled in disbelieve. 

With the realisation that things finally settled down between them. Helena was relieved that her and Lena are no longer at odds. Not that she should fully relax, no. She still needed to handle her assistant and Lilian but for now? She was happy to be around Lena once again. Lilian and her assistant will suffer for this.


	4. Chapter 4

People have aspired to create and evolve technology like the good Luthor have done since she was sixteen years old. Being a genius tho came with some downsides as well. Sometimes if not most of the time Lena would forget to eat. If it wasn’t for her assistants in the past she would have probably missed way more meals than she should. 

A knock on the door made Lena pull herself up from the papers and folders she had buried her nose in for the past few hours.   
“hey” whispered Helena quietly. 

The office was dimmed save for the little lamp on Lena’s desk. Calming music played at the background. the brunette smiled as soon as she caught a glimpse of Helena’s figure by the door. 

“come on in” she waved her in before she finally got up and away from her desk to greet the brunette. She threw her arms around Helena and gave her a hug. her arms pulled at the brunette’s figure. her nose buried in Helena’s shoulder. 

She missed this. 

“did you eat anything?” asked Helena as she pulled away from the hug slowly. 

Lena sheepishly smiled at her. she fully knew how guilty she is of taking care of everyone but herself. 

Helena faked disappointment and shook her head at the brunette. 

“You are lucky that I happened to be in the neighborhood“ Lena suppressed a laugh because Helena’s hotel was on the other side of where her building was so her being at L-corp meant that she actually made the effort to be there. She decided not to tease her about it. let her have it instead. 

Helena extended two bags from a vegan restaurant that Lena used to rave about back in the days. 

“one vegan mac and cheese for my fav Luthor” she proclaimed with a little smile. 

“Thank you Len” Lena took the bags off her hands and walked to the sofa where she cleared the table for them both to have dinner. 

the two chatted about the passing week and what deals they both had in line for their companies. the topics they talked about eventually went from business to their personal instead. 

“wait what?” Helena chocked on her pasta. 

“My mom was arrested” repeated Lena before she added “ Apparently they finally found a reason to lock her up and make it stick this time” 

The way Helena’s eyes looked at her at that moment. She seemed concerned for the brunette. 

“Im ok Len. I really am” Lena placed her hand on Helena’s forearm and squeezed a little. 

“If you need me you know Im here right?” Helena’s hand found it’s place on top of lena’s hand. 

“I know” 

Eventually the two went on to talk about their failed dates, the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to them at meetings and just about every embarrassing story they can think of. the sound of their laughter would fill the office every once in a while. Helena made a joke about the music that Lena loved to listen to when she worked. 

“are you tired of Mozart by now?” even when she teased Lena somehow she did it with so much love that Lena can’t help but to feel her heart flutter. 

“Do you have any suggestions?” she questioned the brunette who instantly pulled her phone out like she was so offended by the remark. of course she had better music than Mozart. 

“You can’t be serious” Lena burst into a fit of giggles when the music that Helena played started on the speaker. 

Helena got off the chair as she started to dance. her hips swayed left and right and Lena couldn’t stop laughing. It didn’t take long for Helena to drag Lena up and force her to dance with her. Eventually Helena started singing as she pointed at Lena. Her lips imitating the lyrics: 

“I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah” She pulled Lena who at that point couldn’t even pull a breath in without chocking from all the laughter. Helena’s hand pulled at lena’s giving the brunette a twirl and curling her arm around her as they danced. At that moment Lena felt the most carefree she ever had. the brunette’s hand rested at Helena’s shoulder as they goofily swayed around Lena’s office. The song eventually ended and before Lena or Helena could pull away another song started right after. 

“As long as you love me?” Lena teased Helena. 

“well.. I sort of made a playlist of the mixtape I made you back then. Lets please remember you being all emotional over it” she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly thinking she won that argument. 

“you are the one to talk. you cried when you first listened to Vanilla twilight” the brunette bursted out laughing at Helena’s shocked expression. 

“you tell anyone I cried over that song and its done for you Luthor” she threatened in the softest voice ever. 

“oh yeah? and what are you going to do?” Lena retaliated in the same tone. Her eyebrow arched up. 

That was all it took before Helena closed the distance between them. Her arms curled around Lena as she pulled her in. It didn’t take that long either for Lena to curl her own arms around Helena’s neck. The two pulled back from the kiss slowly. Their eyes met as Helena gently pressed her forehead against Lena’s and it was as if fate somehow coordinating that moment when ‘I will always love you’ started playing next. Helena’s hand pulled at Lena’s hand to press a kiss against it. 

“this is way too cheesy” she whispered with scrunchy face as she looked at Helena. 

“would you rather we go back to your emo music?” she pressed another kiss against Lena’s dimple. 

“owl city is not emo” whined Lena as she pushed her nose against Helena’s playfully. 

“Lee. I love you but owl city is most defiantly emo” she nodded with closed eyelids.

“you love me?” she asked playfully fully knowing the answer to that. 

“you know I always did. I never stopped really its quite pathetic to be honest” a soft chuckle escaped helena’s lips. 

“yeah. its quite pathetic since I have never stopped loving you either” Lena’s hand cradled Helena’s cheek. The brunette just melted into Lena’s hand so naturally and suddenly it was like no time had passed between the two at all.


End file.
